Lil' Red
by MoonlightMasquerader
Summary: A parody of Little Red Riding Hood - Lucy gets lost in the woods and discovers that the wolves aren't the only creatures who want to eat her up! *Fluffy little one-shot with warnings for pervy Loke and mild language*


A parody of Little Red Riding Hood, after all it is called Fairy Tail ;) *_apologies for bad jokes_*

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though).

* * *

**Lil' Red**

Staring out the window as the scenery whizzed by, Lucy was on a short trip to visit her father; the loss of his extreme wealth had changed him, Lucy now found his personality much more amiable and was willing to give their father-daughter relationship one final shot. Suddenly the train came to an abrupt halt sending Lucy (and many of the other passengers) lurching forward. After gaining her bearings, the celestial mage peered out of the train window to see they had stopped in a large forest a little south of her destination. A tick coil of smoke was rising from the front of the train; instantly Lucy, fearing something may have happened to the driver, leapt out of the train and began to sprint towards the main engine. Upon her arrival she saw several members of the trains' staff standing around with a variety of expressions, ranging from puzzlement to exasperation.  
"What happened?" they turned to face the lightly panting teen.  
"We don't exactly know miss" The conductor was the first to speak up. "We've called for a mechanic, but it doesn't seem like he'll get here for another half-hour."  
"Please go back to your seat miss, once the train is running again we shall all be on our way." A rather irritable looking woman chipped in, when the blond didn't leave the woman's eyes narrowed. "Passengers should stay out of the way; your help is not appreciated." Lucy decided she didn't like her.  
"Thank you so much for your _concern_," as she stressed the word her chocolaty eyes shot daggers at the unnecessarily rude woman. "But I believe I can make my own way from here. Waiting would be a waste when I can walk the rest of the journey in that time." With a flick of her hair, Lucy spun on her heel to continue the rest of her journey through the woodland on foot; however she was stopped by the large hand of the conductor. He gave her a kindly smile and gently guided her a little away from the spiteful woman's cold eyes.  
"Please wait a moment miss; these woods can be mighty dangerous, I've heard tales of wolves roaming around here. It would be advisable for you to reside in your seat until we can get on the move again." His words were met with her warm smile and a simple, yet unreassuring, phrase.  
"I'll be fine!"

* * *

The forest, Lucy soon discovered, was not as inviting as it had at first looked; after an hour of walking in her less-than-comfortable high heels, Lucy came to the conclusion that she was lost. The melodic chirping of bluebirds had gradually become more sinister as the woods got darker, and now as dusk bathed the trees with a crimson light, Lucy was afraid.  
"What was with me acting so high and mighty? I've never had any sense of direction, why would I even suggest walking in a natural maze like this? Idiot!" Lucy's frantic wails attracted more trouble than she'd bargained for. A deep throaty growl sliced through her despairing moans; turning very slowly so as not to provoke the creature further, Lucy faced not one but a whole pack of snarling wolves. "Damn it all."  
The first of the pack lunged and Lucy dodged. Eyes darting around the area she calculated that there were approximately eleven of the vicious creatures; too many to handle with her whip alone. Decision made, Lucy grabbed for Scorpio's key at her waist but the jangle of metal on metal seemed to only increase the fever with which the pack attacked; one came so close as to tear Lucy's short red dress when she flung herself to the ground.  
"I ONLY BOUGHT THAT YESTERDAY!" Without thinking, Lucy grabbed the first key her fingers closed around and frantically forced the gate open. This was followed by a bright flash of light and pained yelps as the pack retreated – tails between their legs.  
"Ah~ That was pretty dangerous you know." A wave of relief washed over Lucy as Loke turned to face her, but then he froze.  
"Loke?" he wore an expression she'd never seen before. Her voice became tentative as she said his name. "Loke, what's wrong?" Loke just stared at the scene before him; a very dishevelled Lucy was lying on the leaf-covered ground breathing heavily from the recent ordeal, her hair was mussed up and the already short dress was torn in an extremely interesting way. Well damn him if she didn't look hot right now.  
"Let's go." Without giving her an explanation, Loke grabbed the now squealing girl and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Loke! What the hell is going on?" They had been walking for several minutes and Lucy had quickly learned that the lion zodiac was much stronger than she had originally anticipated, after struggling had failed she'd tried negotiating; this was ineffective when her captor refused to speak. "Loke. Explain to me what you are doing right now or I swear I'll-"  
"Shut up." His voice lacked any trace of emotion, but at least she'd gotten him to acknowledge the fact that she was speaking to him.  
"I will not shut up! If you don't put me down this instant-" Her warnings were silenced instantly as the pristine sound rang throughout the entire forest.  
"…You just slapped my _arse_." Her astonished tone was evident.  
"And I'll do it again if you don't shut up."  
"You wouldn't …" In answer Loke repeated his action, causing the celestial mage to gasp. He was pissing her off, but at the same time she was finding this dominance… exhilarating. After a moments silence in which Lucy regained her composure, she spoke up again.  
"I will definitely get you back for that." She was rewarded with yet another slap, but she could have sworn his hand lingered on the thin fabric that covered her derrière a fraction longer than it needed to.  
"We continue this all evening if you want beautiful – but I didn't know you were into these types of games." The smirk in his voice was evident. Lucy was lost for words, not to mention a luxurious shade of pink.

Loke was pleased to note that she didn't retaliate after that, mainly because he wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself. For the first time since she had become his owner, he wanted nothing more than to put some distance between them; he had to prevent doing something he would regret. At the same time however, he didn't want to leave her alone or in the care of one of the other zodiac spirits; who knew what that pervert Taurus would do if he saw Lucy in such a vulnerable state. Plus he couldn't risk putting her down again, lest she realise how much her presence was affecting him; to make matters even worse, it was getting dark and he needed to find somewhere for her to stay while he worked out which direction her destination was in.

* * *

The sun had long since set and Lucy was getting really tired. Traveling backwards over Loke's shoulder had become less interesting and she was willing to do whatever it took to get him to put her down; she desperately needed to stretch her legs. Loke was looking for a clearing (or at least a break in the foliage) so that he could use the stars to navigate them out of the bloody forest. Lucy listened to his muttered curses before using her voice for the first time in the past three hours.  
"Loke." She used the gap between his realisation that she had spoken, and the likely slap to her previously abused butt, to twist in his grasp and wrap her arms firmly around his head, causing him to be all too aware of her voluptuous cleavage. "Loke." Pressing her lips into his silky mane Lucy whispered his name again and again; first sensually, then with a slight smile playing on her lips, finally she switched her tactic to pleading.  
Lucy was being cruel. Loke was sure she knew what she was doing to him by calling his name in that velvet voice, it was his fault for provoking her earlier – she'd warned him that she'd 'get him back for that', and was she ever. Her fingers dug deep into his strawberry-blond spikes as her lips ghosted over the top of his head lightly between whispering his name; how many times had he fantasised about this moment? The moment when he and Lucy Heartfilia could become this intimate. His daydreams were pale in comparison to her intoxicating fragrance, the sound of her sweet murmurs, the touch of her soft skin… but this wasn't how he wanted it to happen.  
Loke finally released his grip and Lucy slid down until her feet were safely on the ground, what Lucy's plans didn't account for was the fact that her arms didn't want to release Loke. His dark eyes looked at her, or rather through her.  
"That's enough Lucy. Let go." His poker face scared her, Lucy's arms eventually slipped off his body and she took an embarrassed step back.  
"Loke I-"  
"Let's go." He walked past her and had continued through a wall of trees before Lucy ran after him. It was here however that fortune smiled upon them. A small clearing met them and the pair sighed in relief. Loke strode over to the middle of the clearing and looked up at the obsidian sky that was sprinkled with diamonds; it only took him a second to deduce that they were maybe 2 miles west of the town where Lucy's dad was, that would take another hour at worst. As he glanced at Lucy to tell her the good news he noticed her stifle a yawn. Thinking about it, humans needed to sleep pretty frequently and Lucy had got up early to catch her train, making her walk any further now would be too harsh. Loke sighed; this was going to be a long night.

"Listen Lucy, your destination is another two miles that way" he indicated with a nod of his head. "_However_" he gave her a stern look as she began to walk in that direction. "I think it would be best if you got some sleep; besides, it's gotten too dark to tell exactly where the nearest tree root is." Immediately the blond sank to her knees.  
"Thanks Loke." Her sleep deprived eyes looked up at him and her appearance once again reminded him how vulnerable she was.  
"You should really stop looking at me like that."  
"Eh?" Loke gaped. She genuinely had no idea what she was doing to him.  
"You know Lucy; those oversized dogs aren't the only wolves in this forest." His voice had become rich and husky. Kneeling down so that his face was level with hers, Loke made certain that all her attention was focused on him before running his hands down her body from shoulders to thighs; he admired the smooth lines of her curves as he caressed her figure. Lucy was transfixed; the whole time he hadn't broken eye contact and she was still hanging onto his previous words. Bringing his hands back up to her shoulders Leo pulled her into his chest with the words: "Men are much more dangerous when it comes to sweet little girls like you."  
Lucy didn't know what had happened to her, Loke seemed undeniably attractive today. The absence of cheesy pickup lines combined with his seductive way of talking was definitely making him more desirable; at the same time she missed the lighter mood that Loke normally brought with him - this atmosphere was too heavy. As if he'd read her mind, her companion chose this moment to crack a joke.  
"You know Lucy, this reminds me of a story I read once. It was about a little girl who goes to meet one of the members of her family; well a bunch of stuff happens and she ends up getting lost." He pulled back and stroked one of her blushing cheeks gently. "As I remember it, she meets a wolf who wants to Eat. Her. Up." He emphasised the last three words by licking his lips and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.  
"Somehow the story sounds a whole lot dirtier when you tell it." He grinned at her cute pout.  
"So? How about you let me have my way for a bit hmm?" He winked suggestively then began to laugh.  
"Fine... but just this once okay?" The whispered words dusted her cheeks a pale pink again.  
"I kinda knew you'd say tha-" he broke off. Then looked at her in shock. "Seriously!"  
"Seriously." He searched for the crack in her façade, the corner of her mouth that would twitch and give away the joke. He didn't find it.

Without waiting a moment longer, Loke's lips crashed harshly into his masters; the kiss was rough and passionate, but at the same time Lucy felt a somewhat needy undertone. It didn't take long for his tongue to snake its way past rosy lips and coax her into playing along; soon enough, their tongues were dancing with one another. Once the lion reluctantly pulled away Lucy couldn't help but smile.  
"What's with that face? You almost look scared." Indeed, his face did radiate concern; had the kiss been okay? Had he disappointed her? Certainly Loke had kissed plenty of girls before, it wasn't lack of experience that worried him, it was more the fact that _Lucy_ had been on the receiving end of the kiss. "Honestly. You're acting so strange today." Pulling him down onto the ground, Lucy didn't waste a moment in cuddling into her spirits arms.  
"I'm the one acting strange huh?" It was very hypocritical, coming from the girl who had refused him for over a year.  
"That's right, I've never seen you blush before – it's cute." With horror, Loke realised that he had been blushing; he couldn't remember the last time a girl had made him blush. So much for looking cool in front of Lucy. Without another word, the young woman drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes to find his had in Lucy's lap was not one of the worst experiences in Loke's eternal life, albeit one of the most surprising. He bolted upright so fast that he ended up accidentally head-butting Lucy.  
"OW~!" The duo spoke in unison, causing them both to laugh while clutching their foreheads.  
"You've been pretty forward recently Lucy, are you feeling okay?"  
"It's not my fault that you're being so cute at the moment!" She tested her forehead gingerly. Yeah, that was going to bruise.  
"You think I'm cute?"  
"Yeah," The ease with which she admitted to it made his heart flutter "you're like a kitty! Did you know you purr in your sleep?" She thought he was cute like an _animal_. Great.  
"I refuse to believe that I purr; I'm the Lion spirit, not a freaking house cat!" She only giggled in answer.  
"Want me to prove it?"  
"How are you going to prove something like that?" He cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed.  
"Like this." Crawling to his side and then placing her hands either side of his face, Lucy brushed her lips against his and induced a much sweeter kiss than the one the previous evening; running her fingers through his hair, the blond deepened the kiss. Loke was enjoying this immensely. Pulling her closer to him, Leo had completely forgotten his throbbing forehead. Suddenly Lucy fingers brushed a sensitive point on his neck, just below his right ear; shivers of pleasure ran down Loke's spine and he let out a deep growl. Lucy withdrew from his lips and giggled once more.  
"Told you so! You purr when you're happy!"  
"You should definitely make me purr more often."

* * *

I like this one, there's a lot of fluff as well as a little bit of pervy Loke xx

**If you liked this story please read my other Loke x Lucy fanfiction (Lioness), and as you all know authors love reviews in the same way pigs love mud!**

...Random fact of the day is that when I was a child I went to this really great restaurant that had the best dessert called pigs in mud - it was chocolate mousse with those little pink-chocolate pigs in it!


End file.
